<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll make a jockey out of you by AltForTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457436">I’ll make a jockey out of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForTheSea/pseuds/AltForTheSea'>AltForTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Creatures Great and Small (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff, James swears, Loud Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Siegfried saying boy, Smut, angst if you squint, mentions of Tristan - Freeform, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForTheSea/pseuds/AltForTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to go with you” It wasn't a question, James knew the ins and outs of the older Farnon’s mind by now. The real query here was if he really wanted to take the next step. Kissing Siegfried had been great and the way he said boy sent shivers down his spine but he had never been with a man before. He had fumbled around with guys in college but nothing serious, always in the darkest hours of the night and under the influence of unhealthy amounts of alcohol. This wasn't the same if he followed through there was no going back, Siegfried was a good man, he wouldn't hold it against James if it didn't work out but his life was finally getting a purpose, he couldn't throw it to the wind could he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Farnon/James Herriot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll make a jockey out of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever and of course I had to start by writing smut xD.<br/>I wanna thank my lovely beta Kooklietism, this fic is for her even though she hasn't watched a single episode of the show.</p><p>This is based of the 2020 tv show. For reference James is 25/26 yrs and Siegfried 30/31.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a stormy night, the wind was howling outside. The silence was cut by the phone ringing. James woke up with a start, there was no movement from Tristan’s room, meaning it was unlikely that he would get up to answer the phone. Getting tired of the incessant noise, James got up, Jess in tow and went down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?...” the gruff voice on the other side of the line started explaining something about a mare. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me -” james yawned “- I didn’t get your name, sir”</p><p> </p><p>The man paid him no mind resuming his hurried talk about the mare, James realising now it was a stalled birth. “Thank you for calling, I will be there as soon as I can” he said without his usual politeness and hung up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>After hanging up the phone, James realised two things: first he still didn't know who he just talked to, second he was supposed to go and treat the mare, at almost 3 am and during a storm. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, a horse…” he whispered to Jess as if she could give him an answer. He hadn't treated a horse since Andante, people still looked sideways when we went on farm calls without one of the Farnon brothers, let alone treat a horse by himself.</p><p> </p><p>Making up his mind, he got up the stairs and stopped in front of Siegfried’s room. He stood there hearing the noises of the house, Tristan still asleep, the quiet of the night seeming undisturbed and then <em> knock, </em>he regretted it the moment he heard the hollow sound.</p><p> </p><p>A moment passed, maybe he could still get away but then Siegfried opened the door slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“James...What are you doing awake at this goddamn hour of the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“The phone rang, it was a gentleman.. hum.. I didn't get his name, but… hum...he has a mare and… and it’s a stalled labour and...” James murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“It must be Mr Graham. His mare was due last week, I was there two days ago and still nothing.” Answered the older brother “You can handle it, right? I’ve seen you treat worse than a stubborn foal.”</p><p> </p><p>James seemed suddenly very interested in his bare feet and the color of the carpet. Was it always that red?</p><p> </p><p>“James? Are you alright <em> boy </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Ok. That did some things to him but James tried not to think about how he shuddered. Still he did not answer the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Herriot!”</p><p> </p><p>James looked up then, scarred out of his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you treated any horse since Andante? -” Siegfried asked in a softer tone “- You know you did the right thing! You should put more trust in your skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“No… but I do trust my skills, it's just… other people don’t.” James spoke in a small voice, mumbling the last words.</p><p> </p><p>Siegfried couldn't help himself then, his hand rose to James cheek and hoovered there, giving him an out, demanding nothing, not touching, just there and James, surprising them both, leaned into it. Closing his eyes, James took a deep breath, calming himself.</p><p> </p><p>The hand in his face started caressing and when he opened his eyes, James knew then that he couldn't ever walk away from this man, even if he wanted too. Siegfried’s lips were inches from his and James leaned the rest of the way kissing him. The kiss was chaste, just pressure, no rushing. Siegfried broke the kiss running his lips along James cheekbone and muttering in the youngest ear “Good. We wouldn't want that, <em> boy </em>”, Farnon’s voice was much raspier and neither of them could miss James' full body shudder upon hearing that goddamned word.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the mood was broken “Go get dressed, you’re driving” declared Siegfried, while moving to the dresser to change.</p><p> </p><p>After 5 minutes they were both in the car, a comfortable silence surrounding them, the trip to one of the dales, James had lost count of how many dales there were, took 15 minutes. Once they arrived they were rushed to the stables. At least inside the cold wasn’t so bad. The efforts to pull the foal out of the mother took half an hour and by the end of it there were two very sweaty vets and a live filly suckling on the mare. The trip back was excruciating, the cold was relentless and James’ teeth clattered the whole way home.</p><p> </p><p>Jess greeted them when Siegfried opened the door. Petting the dog, James looked around, it seemed their farm call had gone unnoticed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to draw a bath...” Siegfried stated, the “<em> Will you come with me?” </em>went unspoken, after all he shouldn’t impose, being James' boss. The kiss earlier had confirmed his suspicion about their changing relationship but he didn't know if James wanted anything more. Siegfried’s train of thought was interrupted when the younger man spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to go with you” It wasn't a question, James knew the ins and outs of the older Farnon’s mind by now. The real query here was if he really wanted to take the next step. Kissing Siegfried had been great and the way he said <em> boy </em>sent shivers down his spine but he had never been with a man before. He had fumbled around with guys in college but nothing serious, always in the darkest hours of the night and under the influence of unhealthy amounts of alcohol. This wasn't the same if he followed through there was no going back, Siegfried was a good man, he wouldn't hold it against James if it didn't work out but his life was finally getting a purpose, he couldn't throw it to the wind could he?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, look at me. It’s alright you don't have to. Come here a moment” replied Siegfried, sensing his apprentice apprehension, speaking like he would to a scared or injured animal.</p><p> </p><p>James took a deep breath, oh well, in for a penny in for a pound. He crossed the distance that remained between them and kissed Siegfried’s lip but before the other could respond he drew back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok” he mumbled and got up the stairs without looking back, heading for the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Siegfried stared after him, surprised, this boy would be the death of him. He followed to the first floor when he heard the noise of running water, a plan forming in his head.</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom was of medium size, white tiles crawling up the walls, in the center laid a big clawed bathtub. Being as eccentric as he was, Siegfried never did like showers, preferring long baths with scalding water. The steam was rising in the air and the older vet wasted no time removing his shirt, shoes and socks, leaving his trousers on.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing James in the corner of the room, still dressed and flustered, put a smile on Siegfried’s lips,<em> his boy </em> was shy. He walked to the younger man and kissed him. This kiss was different, Siegfried ran his tongue over James’ upper lip, seeking entrance, when he was granted what he wanted, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue all over his apprentice's mouth. He felt James’ hands grabbing his sides, searching for purchase. His own hands running along the younger’s torso, getting him used to the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>When he drew back, Siegfried repeated what he had done earlier, skimming his lips across James’ cheekbone to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Here let me” he whispered, mouthing at the skin behind the ear.</p><p> </p><p>The older vet’s hands started unbuttoning the shirt, slipping it out of James’ shoulders, marvelling at the creamy skin and lean muscle, after that his hands traveled to James’ clothed ass and gave a light squeeze. A moan echoed in the otherwise silent house.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to keep quiet or they will hear us” warned Siegfried not sounding too preoccupied.</p><p> </p><p>James canted his hips, pants tenting. The fucker was messing with him, at heart he knew that the older Farnon would love to be caught, he was predictable that way and so James played along, gathering his courage, he spoke:</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, maybe Tristan would like to join us” the answering growl reminded him of the beasts in the stories his mother told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't share” Siegfried retorted, biting his lover’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling bold, high on lust, James turned around on the older vet’s embrace, grinding his ass against Siegfried’s crotch, putting his hands against the wall for leverage, moaning unabashedly at the feeling. A damp spot started to form where his precome was leaking into the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to make me come if you keep it up, <em> boy </em>” rasped Farnon from in between his shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Siegfried took a step back, finished undressing himself and entered the tub, staring with half lidded eyes after James.The later was starting to get the hang of it and just moved across the room to where he knew there was an unobstructed view of his whole body, turned his back to the tub and finish undressing, slowly. Giving a show, James never thought he would like that but now it seemed the most natural thing to do. Folding his dirty clothes, keeping up the act, he walked around the tub, sitting his bare ass on the rim.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here” said Siegfried, not waiting before he grabbed his boy, perching him in his lap, his chest against James’ back, his lips on James’ neck, mouthing again at the skin there. It seemed he couldn’t hold himself back from tasting the boy.   </p><p> </p><p>James started grinding against Siegfried, slowly moving up and down, the warm water easing the way. His hands darted to his cock but the older man catched them before they reached their destination.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet” he uttered, hearing James whimper he added “Be a good <em> boy </em> for me”</p><p> </p><p>Making up his mind, the younger vet redoubled his efforts, <em> two can play this game </em>he thought. He angled his hips so that the head of Siegfried’s cock caught his hole on every down movement but still it wasn't enough. At long last his lover let go of his hands and once James was free he turned around in the tub, sloshing water everywhere even though he didn't seem to acknowledge the fact, instead he looked at his mentor. His usual composessed persona wrecked, hair disheveled, pupils blown making his eyes appear shining black, heaving wet chest, cock hard and peaking through the water’s surface. It was a marvellous picture. </p><p> </p><p>Surprising them both, James lowered his head and started laving little kitten licks across the crown of Siegfried’s cock, closing his mouth around the head after a while. He didn't go any further if he did he would end up with his nose covered by water and he didn't want to die just yet. He put his hands on the tub’s edge and looked up with pleading eyes. In that moment something inside Siegfried broke loose and he started thrusting into James’ mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Whimpering could be heard as well as moaning echoing throughout the house if the other inhabitants hadn't noticed their proclavaties by now they sure would. James found out he didn't care, not anymore and he was sure Siegfried didn't mind too, based on the way he was crying his lungs out and throwing water everywhere. One hand grabbed his hair, pulling him off his lover’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Want to come on you, <em> please </em>” it was Siegfried’s time to whimper.</p><p> </p><p>James nodded his head and Siegfried started moving his hand on his cock, roughly, tightly, needing to put an end to the sweet torture. The show affected the young vet more than he expected, starting to buck his hips seeking friction, finding nothing more than water and whimpering in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>When Siegfried came it was with a shouted <em> James </em>as white ropes landed on said man’s chest. He threw his head back onto the ledge of the tub, trying to catch his breath. Peering at James he saw him scoop up some of his cum and tasting it, suckling on his fingers. The older Farnon moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me <em> boy </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing this James bucked his hips and cried in frustration, again. He felt strong hands circling his waist and suddenly he found himself astride one of Siegfried’s thighs. Rather than leaving, the hands on his waist started to rock him, back and forth, his cock finally getting some friction and James got the idea, starting to hump Siegfried’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>The younger vet kissed his lover. An open mouthed kiss, tongues and teeth, no finesse just desperation. Tasting himself on James made Siegfried moan. James started getting sloppy with his thrusts, losing the rhythm now and then, moaning and whimpering shamelessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Be a good <em> boy </em>, come for me” that did it, James saw white and came with a shout, if Tristan or Mrs Hall hadn't woken up already they definitely would now.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours but was probably just a minute or two, the younger lover came back to his senses. He was sprawled in Siegfried’s chest, nose pressed in his neck releasing short puffs of air and he realised that there was a hand petting his ass. He tilted his head up to look at the owner of the aforementioned hand and the culprit smirked at him. James moaned, the petting turned into gentle fingering, barely breaching the ring of muscle.</p><p> </p><p>“If you keep that up-” James started, remembering what Siegfried had said much earlier “- I’m going to get hard again and we won't get any sleep”</p><p> </p><p>“If I stop, will I get the chance to do it another time?” his mentor offered in the softest tone not looking at him, stilling his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, <em> Iggy </em>-” the nickname rolled off his tongue easily “- this is not a one time thing, at least not for me”</p><p> </p><p>The fingering resumed and Siegfried smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither, my dearest boy” at that, the finger breached him and James moaned “I liked <em> Iggy </em>... just don't let Tristan hear it, he would mock me forever”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you stop your hand now? The water is getting cold and we still have to tidy up”</p><p> </p><p>The finger stopped, pulled out and circled his rim.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go riding sometime?” Siegfried asked.</p><p> </p><p>James was dumbfounded, what the heck kind of question was that. “You know I have never ridden a horse before” he replied matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but I got a feeling you would make an excellent rider-” the finger drew back and his lover’s hand keaned one of his asscheeks “- I can teach you, put you in front of me on the saddle, bounce you up and down the racing track”</p><p> </p><p>James moaned again.</p><p> </p><p>“My hands on your waist-” Siegfried pulled him up “-keeping you straight-” kissed him “-keeping you close”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Iggy </em>...” James whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see, I’ll make a jockey out of you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really liked the ending so I might write a sequel.<br/>Comments and Kudos appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>